


A Ring

by boyvender



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Engagement, Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage, Wedding, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyvender/pseuds/boyvender
Summary: This was it, the moment he had been waiting for.
Relationships: Lightning McQueen & Jackson Storm, Lightning McQueen/Jackson Storm
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	A Ring

Lightning and Jacksons engagement, it wasn't anything special. Or that is what others might’ve said, to Jackson and Lightning, it was just perfect.

Jackson hadn't even planned it, he had the ring ready, but until now, there had been no perfect moment. 

It was after a race, McQueen had won for the first time this year and had the biggest smile on his face. The sun was shining perfectly and you could see his freckles, he was full of life.

Everyone around him was congratulating him...well not everyone.

Jackson was just standing there, looking at Lightning, his boyfriend...soon to be fiancée?

Was he really going to do it now?

He got his ring out, looking at it and then looking at Lightning.

This was it, the moment he had been waiting for.

Jackson started walking towards McQueen, ignoring all the press, eyes focused on his soon to be fiancée.

‘’Storm! Baby! I won!’’ There was nothing but pure happiness and joy in Lightnings voice.

‘’Yeah you did.’’ Jackson gave him a small smile and got down on one knee.

‘’Lightning McQueen, I love you, and I can’t imagine being without you. Will you marry me?’’

The press was going insane, everyone was going crazy, but Jacksons eyes were fixed on Lightning.

‘’You dumbass, of course I’ll marry you.’’ Lightning let Jackson put the ring on and helped him get back up. He cupped Jacksons face and leaned in to kiss.

They both could feel the cameras flashing but right now none of that mattered.

Lightning leaned closer to him, so he could whisper into Jacksons ear.

‘’You know, I was going to propose to you in 3 days but you beat me to it.’’

‘’Hm, I always beat you tho, don't I?’’ McQueen gave Jackson a slight punch.

‘’Do you want to sleep on the couch tonight?’’

Jackson started laughing and gave his fiancée one more kiss before they were disturbed by the press.

\--

Later at their apartment, the newly engaged love birds were celebrating with their friends.

Everyone was sitting in the living room and laughing.

Sally went and sat next to Lightning.

‘’How ya feeling hun? Can’t believe all our planning went into waste.’’ She laughed a little and so did McQueen.

‘’I am happy, I’m so happy but…I wish Doc was here with us.’’ Jackson had heard what McQueen had said and moved closer to his fiancée, planting a kiss on his head.

‘’I guarantee he’s happy for you, he’s probably smiling right now.’’ Jackson knew how much Lightning missed his mentor and friend.

‘’Yeah, you’re right.’’ Lightning give him a smile.

The guests left a few hours later the newly engaged couple spent the rest of their night cuddling together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @Luv4kika for more <3


End file.
